


possession

by untouchableface



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableface/pseuds/untouchableface





	possession

The inside of Emma's wrist was one of Regina's favourite places to kiss.

The sounds Emma made when Regina ran her tongue over that faded flower tattoo were motivating, sure, but for Regina it was more about laying claim to every inch of Emma's body. The pirate may have laid a partial claim to Emma's love, but Regina took a possessive comfort in knowing that they had not been intimate yet.

“You... are... mine...” Regina murmured as she moved slowly from wrist... to clavicle... to nipple.

Emma arched into Regina's ministrations, hungry for her lover to continue moving downwards.


End file.
